


Green, Green Rocky Roads.

by RegulusLi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earth AU, Family setting in later chapter, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, M/M, Miscarriage, Modern ABO, Mpreg, Omega!Kylo Ren, Omega!Poe Dameron, Only in first few chapters, Please don't beat me up for this, Torture, Unfair social system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretending to be a Beta, became P.O.W for 9 months after a mission failed, and lost his baby, Poe Damerson did not lost hope when he was tortured and beaten, he would not lose hope when he came back home.</p><p>(or, a story of a modern setting with ABO dynamic in it, and in which Poe lost his first unborn child)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Love

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, please don't beat me up with a stick for writing this, I am so so sorry for everything I had done to those cute couples. It would get better, I promise.
> 
> I have been wanting to write an ABO story for a while now, but I really really REALLY don't want to catch the fight around this sensitive topic. But I do think ABO are just genders, yes, there are biological stuff, sometimes social stereotyping, attached to it. How characters coping with it is more important. And also porn, so, yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> English is really not my first language, and I am that stupid kind of people who don't really think when they type. So if you find any misspelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> And if anyone want to be my beta, I would love you forever!  
> Kudos, reading and comments are appreciated! <333333

The door closed.

The only thing Poe Dameron could do, the only thing his exhausted body allowed him to do, was breathing. Heavily, deeply, as if he ran miles earlier. He wanted to, to run, run to the galaxy far far away, to a place with no more hurting, with no more suffocating stress on his heart, with no more drowning and bleeding, with nothing left until Poe forgot his own existence. 

Darkness was the only colour he could see over the bright spotlight directly above him. Poe could see shadows hidden within, he could hear all the whispering and half laughter, he could feel their pointing stare, he could smell the classic combination of whiskey and cigar always in this room, especially during events like this.

“Captain Poe Dameron, do you aware of the serious consequence of your irresponsible action?’

What irresponsible action? Wanting to serve my country? Facing the injustice system and being forced to lie? Performing perfectly at my work? Or did he imply that the recover mission is not really worthy?

Poe wanted to laugh, wanted to snicker at the face of all those old fuckers -- sorry, general Organa – wanted to swear and curse, wanted to yell and scream, wanted to shake every one of them and make them see the truth. 

Risking the precious military resource to resecure an Omega was definitely a waste, wasn’t it? Even though the said Omega was the captain of Air Force, and so-to-be Major, been in service for more than 12 years, the best fighter pilot in the whole country, four times purple stars rewarded and went MIA for more than 9 months.

Poe stared at the shadow in the middle of circular room, tried to move his twisted lips, tried to open his smart mouth which got himself into way too many troubles but got himself out even more. But the only he had the energy to do was breathing, like he was drowning, like he was suffocating, like he was still in that small jail. He should have laughed, he should have said something, anything really, he should have defended himself like he was told to do, by the General, his friends, and Finn.

Beautiful, perfect, amazing Finn, the only light when he was in the darkness, when he was hurt everywhere, and sobbing to sleep without even knowing it was day or night outside. The only star kept him alive when he was certain that he would die, sooner rather than later, to be honest.

He should have argued that it was the injustice of the whole system, he should have argued that serving the country was his human right, no matter what his gender was, Alpha, Beta or Omega. He should have at least said he was an amazing solider and pilot, that must prove something.

But Poe was just so tired.

He was tired when he was prisoned back there, when he used his limited language to figure out what the wardens were talking about, he was tired when the attack of the base begun, and he was tired when he lied on the med-bay bed, staring at the whole white ceiling. 

Every part of his body hurt, even the breathing was hurting his ribs and possibly lungs; everything was really blurry as well, maybe it was the light, maybe he was going blind. He remembered vaguely or the very last few weeks, even the recovery mission itself, but he could recall the confusion and shock in the beginning of that ride to hell.

There was so much blood, Poe Dameron leaning against the freezing wall, it was always so cold during the night. He looked at the wet floor, and the indistinct scarlet on his palm under the dusky light. There should not be blood, sure his right keen was broken and there were cuts all over his chest and arms, but there should not be so much blood, and his abdomen should not hurt like hell. Maybe some organs were broken when they kicked him earlier, or was it yesterday? How long was he out? He breathed shakily, and closed his eyes while trying to remember Finn’s smile, his laugh, his gentle kiss, his voice and his scent. And darkness went over him soon after.

The next day, they told him that he lost his baby.

“Captain, are you listening? I asked, do you…” The voice startled Poe, forced him jumping out of ugly memory, and facing the reality, in which he stood in the centre of martial court of his own country, bright spotlight right over his head, made everything so hurtfully fuzzy and unreal. Who said the reality was more logical than the dream? 

“Yes, I am, sir.” He interrupted the question of the judge, Poe could not make out his voice from the ringing of his ears. The judge paused a second, seemed impressive, and continued proceeding, “Then you must aware that your action violated the Uniform Code of Military Justice, Captain Dameron.”

“Yes, sir.” His voice was dry and hoarse, from hours waiting outside without drinking, eating or speaking to anyone. The shadow moved to left, then right, Poe could not hear the words they said to each other, only whispering fill the room. 

“General Organa cannot be participating the trail due to conflict of interest, as you must be informed; however, her statement and reports from your comrades are presented to us. Do you have anything else to add in order to defend yourself, Captain?” The flat voice asked, Poe could only feel the tightness in his chest floating and twisting, it made him want to throw up. 

“No, sir.” He could only say, because that was true, he was an Omega from the day he was born, and in his enlist form, it showed “Beta” in the gender column. He lied in order to get into military as his parents, they served in Air Force and Special Force for more than 20 years, until killed in action when he was 8 and 13. He lied to his mates, to his friends, and his supervisor, worst of all, to his country. 

Omega could not serve in the army, that wast the rule, that was the law.

“Well, that’s a shame, Captain, you were a brilliant pilot, too bad you are an Omega.” The shadow said quietly, but warmer than the flat tone before. Poe thought he might recognise the voice from somewhere, maybe in the mess or during one of those dreadful meeting, back when he was still a Beta solider, normal just like everyone else.

But I could not keep lying to everyone. I was an Omega all the long.

“It’s not a big deal, why should I concern?” Finn said with a smile during their first date, when Poe confessed that to him with a hush voice. His eyes were bright as the stars, and his smile warm Poe’s heart, “there is nothing to be ashamed, Poe, you are who you are.”

I could not keep lying, to myself. He said silently to himself, I have nothing to be ashamed.

The door closed again. This time, Poe sited on the couch in the waiting area, tried to bite back the stings in the eyes. Flying and fighting were all Poe knew to do, it was his whole life. Dishonourably discharged, well, that part of his life was officially over now. He looked at him palm, imagining seeing red again. 

He lost his life that day, it hurt as much as losing his baby.

 

“Hey.” Finn said to the dark room, he knew Poe was back few hours ago from the court. He should be there, should be in that damn room holding his hand, kissing his forehead and telling him it would be ok. Expect it would not. 

Finn was all over the roof when Jess called and said they had confirmed the location of Poe Dameron, who was P.O.W for more than 9 months then, she could not bring the heart to tell him that until the intel was confirmed and the resecure mission was on the go. It would break him once again. The black guy waited and waited, filched at every little news and information, but he never gave up hope. He believed in Poe, loved him with all his heart.

But when he was back, it was like part of Poe’s life was left there, in the desert country where Finn only saw in News. 

“I lost her,” it was the first thing Poe said to him after the panic of waking up in the hospital, his eyes were teary, it broke Finn’s heart to see the ball of sunshine of his life was broke and fragile. Poe held Finn’s hand so hard that’s hurt, but Finn didn’t bother a second, he touched Poe’s forehead gently, brushed a stray hair away from his eyes, “Lost who, honey? Everyone is fine and safe, you are safe.”

“I lost our baby.” Poe was crying then, he tried to curled to a little ball, tried to get rid of all the tube and machine connected to his body, but Finn pushed him down and flat by holding his shoulders, he looked as shock as anyone who would be in this situation, but he gathered himself quickly after. Now it’s not the time to panic, Poe was the one he need to take care of, his own feeling and screaming inside could wait.

The court didn’t allow anyone to even come near the building, Finn was furious when he heard that, Poe was all alone for 9 fucking months in another end of the earth, and now they wanted him all by himself in marital court? Hell no. But even General Organa, who took care of Poe when his father passed and practically his mother after that, could not get any more information than any of them. It was extremely frustrating, for everyone, especially Finn, Poe’s boyfriend, bond partner, and so to be husband. 

They dated for one year and three months and ten days when Poe went missing.

Finn touched the soft surface of the little case inside his jacked pocked when he stepped into the bedroom, their bedroom. The room was dusky and warm; he could see Poe curled on bed from the late afternoon sun over the rim of closed curtain. He should be here when he got back, Finn thought; he argued, of course, but General Organa clearly thought Poe could use some space to think. Like 9 months were not enough time for personal space, but Finn didn’t say that, not to General’s face, of course.

“Hey,” Poe said lowly when Finn slipped into the bed, without even taking off his jacket, only kicking off his shoes. The fall in New York was definitely not gentle, Poe could feel the cold mist on the leather jacket, he shuddered when Finn took him into his arms.

Finn lay down beside Poe, tight his embrace around Poe’s waist. He lost significant amount of weight, Finn noticed, but it was expected, not like those damn fuckers would feed their prisoner anything better than dog food. Poe was so small in his arms, so frighted as well. That made Finn want to hide in beds with Poe, protect him by curling around him forever and ever. 

“I lost her,” Poe said the second time since he waked up in the hospital, the more he said it, the more real it made Finn feel, he looked right into his watering eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes that made Finn felt like the one person in the entire world. Poe was scared so badly that he was even shaking now, so Finn leaned over and kissed the corner of his lips. 

He started to speak again once his hands stop shaking, voice low as a whisper of love, but rough as sand land, “I don’t…didn’t know I was pregnant, if I knew…Finn, it was not even the heat period, I didn’t know, Finn, Finn…”

Finn’s heart trembled at the desperate and heart-broken words, he thought Poe was crying, but his eyes were red and dry, not tearing anymore, like he wasn’t sleeping for days. 

“We didn’t know, Poe,” he can only kiss the lips so many time till he wanted to give the world to him, till he wanted to drag Poe into his arms and never let him go. “I am sorry,” Poe said quietly, it made Finn wanted to cry really badly.

“No, it’s not your fault, you did nothing wrong, Poe, God, Poe,” Finn could not think of the right words to say, could not find the appropriate things the doctors and psychologists told him to do during situation like this. He could only kiss him over and over again, until he could not tell the damp on his cheeks were tears from him or Poe. “I love you, Poe, I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too,” Poe buried his face into the embrace, breathing again Finn’s neck, sobbing quietly. The lazy afternoon sunshine and the heater inside made Poe feel sleepy and tiered again. But he knew he was safe, safe at home, safe in Finn’s arms.

Not because Finn was his Alpha, just because Finn was Finn. 

“Hey, it was my jacket,” Poe said sleepily, hand touched the now warmed material on the sleeve, even with half a smile on the corner of lips. It made Finn even more sad to see such a cheerful person like Poe smile like this, but he decided that it was enough for now.

“Yeah, I stool it from a really handsome man,” Finn kissed the tip of Poe’s nose, then the lip, and sighed happily when Poe bite his bottom lip gently, it was nothing passionate and rough in that kiss. It almost like Poe was trying to conform Finn’s presence and existence through that kiss, so Finn just held him even closer. When they broke apart for some air, he said the other half of the sentence, “who would be my husband very so, can you believe how lucky I am?”

“It suits you,” Poe smiled a bit lighter, made Finn want to kiss him again, and again. He looked at Finn through the half lidded eyes, right palm cupped his cheek, “you should invite me to the wedding, I am an amazing dancer.”

“Yes, you are, sweetheart, you are, now sleep, I will be here when you wake, I promise,” Finn dragged the blanket over their shoulders, through layers of clothes and socks, he could still feel how cold Poe’s body was. He kissed Poe’s forehead again, whispering lovingly, “you are safe here, I won’t go anywhere.”


	2. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of last Thanksgiving, Finn spent it with Poe's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew nothing about America and New York, so if I got anything wrong please tell me!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!
> 
> I can't wait to post this one first, even without the approve from my dear darling beta CelestialBeing00, she's a total sweetheart and still working on my last chapter. So the beta'ed version would be post later, I promised I would get better at spelling, don't hate me, dear Maria. 
> 
> And also I changed the age difference between Finn and Poe, now they are 25 and 32 instead of 23 and 32, just for the plots, I hold nothing against some yummy young/older pairing!

It took Finn Trooper approximately 34 seconds to realise that he really liked Poe Dameron. And in the first two hours of their first date, Finn Trooper knew that he’s a goner. He was so in love that the deep and full feeling in the bottom of his stomach made him sick. Poe’s smile, the way his eyes lighted up when he looked at him; and his voice, god, Finn could think of so many inappropriate ways to exploit it, he could imagine the sound Poe would make when he…ahem, not appropriate to think about on the first date, take your brain out of the crotch, Trooper! 

Instead, he just reached out on the table and held Poe’s hand. In that moment, the shining expression bloomed on his face meant the whole world to Finn.

 

\- About one year ago. -

“You sure it’s a good idea?” Finn tagged his shirt again, the third times in two minutes in fact, and looked at Poe nervously, “I mean, yeah, we dated for almost a year, but meeting your parents? I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry, babe, they will love you!” Poe jumped out of bed wearing only a pink-blue boxer, he promised that he could get dress in three seconds, he hugged Finn from behind, looking right into his eyes through the mirror in their bedroom. Well, his bedroom, really, but Finn and he practically lived together already, what the difference it would make if he made it official? That was one of the things Finn absolutely loved about Poe: when he looked at you, you would feel like the central of the universe. 

Finn sighed when Poe started to kiss the back of his neck and shoulder, how could anyone win a flight with Poe Dameron, especially when he still smelled like him. Like his Alpha, Finn added silently; sure, he knew it didn’t work like that hundreds years ago, yay, revolution, right? But sometimes in the high peak of passionate love making, his subconscious still yelled “mine, mine, mine” and screamed for Finn to mark Poe as his own. 

“Hey, if you really don’t want to do it,” Poe lifted his eyes and looked at Finn’s through those ridiculous fascinating eyelashes, that was totally cheating, “we can just stay here, you know, they knew I’m probably goanna skip it anyway, sort of, it’s ok.”

No it was not, definitely not. Finn could see the disappointment in Poe’s eyes, even the older man tried really hard to hid it under the lust and desire. Based on what Poe told him when they decided to be honest about their history and confessed about all their exes, not like Finn had a lot to talk about anyway, it seemed that Poe haven’t done so well as he may have wanted others to believe, he was the charming Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Air Force, after all. 

“And I could make up to you,” the kisses were getting warmer and wetter, Poe moved to another side after sucked a particularly glamorous hickey there; and his hands, those amazing hands that drove Finn insane, were moving downward to the source of heat. He began to mumble, Finn noticed, “for…eh, asking you to do this, sweetie, we just stay in bed, and oh, all the things I will do to you, and things I will let you do to me, Finn…”

Clearly there wasn’t one single moment that Poe Dameron would ever shut up, even when Finn was deeply inside of him and making him scream his name. 

“No, Poe,” Finn did the only thing he knew to make Poe stop, grabbing the hands that wondering on his abs, and kissed the knuckles gently. Poe let him go on that, until Finn turned around and leaned in to kiss him on the corner of lips while holding his hands again. Younger man tried his best to put on his serious face, “I mean it when I agreed to meet your family, they are important to you, and I am sure I will love them as much as you do. It’s just, I’m sorry, but you knew how my folks are, not the best example of parents, apparently.”

“I know, babe, I know,” Poe stood slightly on his tiptoes and kissed back with the same gentleness. Finn was just about one inch taller than Poe, but he definitely enjoyed feeling huge in bed, and in general really, as if he could just curl around Poe and protect him from everything. After one year, Finn could still feel his breath had been taken away when standing so closely and looking at the warmth in Poe’s eyes. “Leia can be a bit scary, and Han, well, to be honest, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes as well, but worry not, I will be there to protect you.”

“My knight in shining armour, Sir Dameron,” Finn spoke with his best fancy British accent, mostly learnt from all the Game of Throne episodes he watched with Poe. They were so intense, Finn even forgot to make out with him while watching it, and they both cried when poor Rob Stark dead. “you should at least wear some pants, sir knight, or the king would be pissed.”

“More like the Queen and the smuggler in my family, dear princess, hope you don’t mind,” Poe let go of him to get dress, he dug out a blue shirt and black pants from the small mountain of clothes on the floor, so much of being in the military, neither of them were the type of really tidying up. Finn just stood back and stared at his boyfriend’s arse when he bended over, that was a perfect arse, if he could say so himself. Then he pulled out his favourite brown-and-red jacket from the pile where they left on the floor next to bed few hours ago, and turned to look at Finn, “take that off.”

“What?” Finn coughed loudly, tried with all his well-power to push the dirty thoughts down, if he started, they would never leave this room, “as much as I love to stay in bed with you,” and stay inside of you, he added quietly, “We shouldn’t be late for the Thanks-giving dinner.”

“Not like that, take your head out of pants, sir, I’m offended,” Poe pretended to be annoyed, looked at Finn with widen eyes and a hand on his own chest, “I mean take off your coat and wear this.”

“What’s wrong with my coat?” Finn asked, but took off the grey suit jacket anyway. He borrowed Poe’s clothes all the time, even when he needed to go to work directly from Poe’s apartment, his shirt would smell like Poe all day long, that made investigating bloody murder became a little bit more tolerable. Poe’s apartment was closer to the station anyway. 

“It’s a lucky charm, babe.” Poe smiled and kiss the tip of his noes happily. “It could protect you from everything, including, say, a grumpy smuggler of sort.”

After two hours, three different make-out session in their living room, doorway and garage, and around an hour of very teasing drive (mostly on Poe’s part, of course), Finn finally stood in the front door of his boyfriend’s family house in Greenville. A beautiful and modest two stories house with grey stone façade, Finn could almost imagine 5 or 6 years old Poe running around in the front yard or sitting on the tire swing on the giant tree next to whit fences, that put a warm smile on his face, and could almost, just almost, made him forget the anxiety boiling inside. 

“Don’t worry, babe, Leia would love you.” Poe said quite while kissed his cheek quickly before the dark wooden door opened. Finn had seen pictures of Poe’s parents, or rather adopted parents. Leia was the General of U.S. army and her husband Han Solo had retired a year ago. A grumpy old man just like Han Solo in the photo stared at him in the doorway, even more irascible than the few family photos on Poe’s bookshelf. 

“Huh,” Han humph as a formal greeting, Poe just sighed and squeezed Finn’s hand while Han glaring at the jacket Finn’s wearing. Okay, maybe wearing Poe’s clothes to meet his dad for the first time was not a good idea, Finn was nearly taken aback at the grumbling on Han’s face, definitely not a good idea. “That’s your jacket,” Hand said at last.

“How ‘bout ‘nice to finally meet you, Finn, I heard so much about you!’ or ‘My son was madly in love with you, I hope you feel the same’ or maybe ‘I’m glad my son found a good man like you’?” Poe said while hugging Han just briefly, and Han patted his shoulder without saying anything, “Happy Thanksgiving, Dad.”

Finn felt his face heating up, thank God for his dark skin making flush less obvious and embarrassing. 

“Your mom is in the kitchen; you should talk to her before Ben arrive.” Han said flatly, without a concern undertone that made Finn suddenly realise he hadn’t said anything yet. So smooth, Trooper, Poe would be proud of you. Poe nodded and turned to Finn, but before he could say anything, Han interrupted him, “not so fast, flyboy, I’ll have a word with your soldier, now talk to you mum, she’s been missing you.”

Uh-oh, a word with a grumpy father? Finn pleaded with his eyes, but there was nothing Poe could do before a big hairy beardy man came over and dragged him away into the house. 

“That was Chewie, a family friend,” Han explained. Chewie looked like the poster man for stereotypical Taxes rock star, long hair, long beard, sunglasses and head scarf and everything. Finn couldn’t understand a word that man said but Han humph again and answered with a low yell, “I did not do that, shut up.”

Now it was just Finn left alone with an angry and protective dad, he presumed, not like he met any other partners’ parents, but still, not a good news for him. 

“Now, Trooper, nice name.” Han said with his hands on hips, he was much taller than Finn, and standing on two stairs ahead made his seems more intimidating, as if this “Dad and the bastard who’s dating my son” dynamic was not enough to make Finn sweating like a wet dog.

“Eh, yeah, I mean, nice to finally meet you, Solo, Han Solo, Sir.” Finn heard the shaking in his own voice, nicely done, “What I’m saying is that, uh, I heard so much about you from Poe.”

“Of course you did, I’m his dad,” Han rolled his eyes, showing his teeth from angry glaring, “did you just call me Solo?”

“Mr Han, eh, Mr Solo, sir.” He quickly correctly himself.

“So,” Mr Solo rubbed his chin, grey stubbles looked like five o’clock shadow from afar, but the sharpness in those brown eyes certainly didn’t disappear with years. “You are a cop.”

“Yes, sir,” Finn straightened his back on that, “Precinct 69 on Forster Avenue, Brooklyn.”

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Han didn’t look impressed, at all. “Poe said you were a funny guy.”

“No, no, no! It wasn’t a dirty joke, I swear! But I really work in 69th Precinct, you have no idea how many 69 jokes I got every day from my mates, man, but the precinct is great!” Explaining THIS to your future father-in-law is wrong in so many levels, Finn’s hands started sweating heavily, had he shake Han’s hand yet?

“Huh,” Han humph again with that mixture of grouchy and unimpressed on his face, folding his arms, he spoke with the voice so low like he was talking to himself, “messing around with a little cop kid, I never understand that boy.”

“I’m not a kid,” Finn snapped so quickly without realising he was talking to Poe’s dad, that legendary pilot Han Solo, lowing his voice, Finn rubbed the back of his neck and added, “Sir, with all due respect, I’m 25 this year, not much younger than Poe, and I’m kinda a big deal in the precinct.”

Why on earth would you ever say that? Left alone in front of THE Han Solo?

“All right, big deal,” Han smirked, the amusement in his voice made Finn want to dig a hole on the ground and die there. He turned his head to scan the cosy doorway to make Poe won’t pop up from nowhere, when he looked at Finn again, he seemed older and, in Finn’s opinion, warmer in some way. Han scratched bridge of his nose, and began in an awkward manner made him appear more like a worrying father instead of that daring pilot on poster, “Listen, kid, our family are not…normal like others, you may say, and I wasn’t really supportive or being there for them when my sons, both Ben and Poe, told me that they were…”

“Gay?” Lifting his eyebrows, Finn couldn’t help but widen his eyes in response. Han Solo did NOT that start this conversation with him, right? He must be dreaming. 

“Yeah, That.” Han waved his hand, looked both guilty and embarrassed. 

“Poe is the best thing in my life, he’s caring and generous, amazing at everything,” Finn tried really hard to search for words to describe the warm in his chest that Poe brought to him. That perfect man made every day in Finn’s life feel like waking up in a sunny Sunday morning. “He’s extraordinary, yes, and he is definitely normal, sir.”

Han just looked at him, stunned with mouth open, but no words was spoke. The silence was uncomfortable, Finn shifted weight between legs, tried not to analyse Han’s expression. He’s good at it, that’s why he was the youngest detective in the precinct. 

“You are good, kid,” Han murmured at last, stepped aside to let Finn in. “Thank you, sir.” Finn said and reached out to shake hands with him, forgetting how clammy his hands were.

“Wow, your hands are real sweaty.” Han said before walking back into the house.

So he passed the test then? Finn thought awkwardly, only if he had known impressing Han Solo would be so easy. They walked side by side into the living area, pictures of Ben and Poe hung on the doorway wall, with blue flower wall paper underneath them, Finn had to stop himself from staring at the adorable smiley face on 15-years-old Poe for too long. 

“Poe said you were enlisted?” Han asked casually once they reached the living room, where Chewie sat on the couch and watch the parade. 

“Marine recruit, passed in training five years ago, and served in the base for two,” He sat down on the corner couch, elbows on the knees, “But working at cop is more fit for me, being a soldier was not.”

“Yeah, serving in wars is not for everyone for sure,” Han drank the beer Chewie handed to him, shake his head slightly, like he was remembering some vague dreams. Finn decided not to press the matter, instead draw his attention to the kitchen where Poe was talking to Leia, they were humming some happy tune while cooking. 

The door-bell saved the suffocating silence in the room, Finn nearly jumped out of the couch, never mind being appropriate and a good guest, he jogged through corridor and open the heavy wooden door.

Ben Solo held a little red-hair girl standing there, with a pissed-off looking ginger man next to him. Of course Finn knew Ben, or Kylo Ren which he used to write all those awful whinny teenager stories, and he knew he was married and had a cutest baby doll in the whole world, yet he had never gotten a chance to meet Ben’s husband Hux.

Yeah, Hux, he didn’t even know his first name.

“Finn!” Ann, the ginger-haired angel with freckles on her face literally screamed and held out hands to Finn. she loved Poe all along, he’s the funny uncle, and even loved him more after Hux and Ben decided move back to New York from LA. That’s how Finn ended up spending lots of time with her. 

“Hey, Annie,” Finn held her firmly after got permission from her dads, Ann was turning five this winter, on Christmas Eve, actually. She’s giggling, and kissed Finn loudly on the cheek. Hux gave him a disapproval stare, but said nothing. “Hi, Ben, didn’t see you for a while, how’s going? And nice to meet you, you must be Hux, I’m Finn Trooper, Poe’s…”

“Boyfriend, I’m aware.” Hux said dryly.

Oh-kay, that was even weirder that sitting on the couch with a hairy man he could not understand at all and a sulky Han Solo. 

“I knew I smelled evilness in the air,” Poe suddenly pop up behind Finn, almost gave him a heart attack, his hand fell on Finn’s hip naturally, and leaned in to kiss Ann on her forehead, “Hello, baby doll.”

“Nice boy you have here, Bunny.” Hux eyed Finn only briefly, not heated as a glare, not definitely not a friendly greeting. he didn’t even notice that Hux was holding Ben on the waist, he assumed from the first sight that they were not a happy couple. 

Well, you see, happy was not suitable term to describe Hux and Ben, but they got by just fine.

It was a funny story Ben told Poe last year before they bought a townhouse in Lenox Hill. They moved to LA few months before got married, Ben was a writer, it didn’t really matter where he lived, and Hux got transferred to their law firm’s LA headquarter. But if you ask Finn, he would say Hux moved to LA just to avoid being punch on the nose by Poe, that was another story for another time though.

The earthquake was the well-known story in LA, it was so frequent that people didn’t pay much attention to it anymore. Clearly so did Hux. Long story short, after three years in marriage, when Ann was just an 8 months old babe, Hux startled out of dream by a wave of violent shake.

Ben and Ann was both asleep then, Ben later told Poe that he didn’t even notice there was an earthquake then. Hux, who serve in the army before went to Harvard Law School, and never ever went to gym even once before met Poe Dameron, jumped right off bed and held Ann right from her crib, ran back to bed, made sleepy Ben held her firmly, and spooned his husband and daughter in one go.

It was already a miracle that he could run this fast, holding Ben AND Ann like princess in fairy tales was simply impossible. Hux breathed like a beaten dog, chested raised and fell heavily, slipped into the bath tub after dumping Ben and Ann into it. 

“We are moving back to New York.” Hux huffed as he gently smoothed the crying Ann, Ben just stared at him like he’s seeing ghost.

“I thought you don’t want to live within driving distance to Poe’s apartment.” Ben bite his bottom lip, tried to figure out whether he should be smile or horrified. But Hux only glared at him without giving a proper answer, no like he had one anyway, so Ben leaned over and kissed him soundly while the world trembling around them, literally. Ben always loved New York.

“Shut up, Sponge Bob,” Poe winkled his nose, but magically got some candies on his palms, which made Ann shrieked, she laughed just like the younger Ben Solo Finn had seen on the photos, not the Kylo Ren he became. “It’s my friend, Finn Trooper.”

Poe and he was close growing up, Ben was a weird-looking kid who got bullied a lot, and Poe was his friend who beat up a lot of bullies, despite being such a tiny child. 

Then Poe’s father passed away when he was 11, Poe Dameron became Ben’s over protective brother that year. Maybe that was the reason Hux and he never got along: because Poe was constantly worried about Ben, or simply because back when they started dating and got into the first serious fight, Poe drove over in ten minutes and punch Hux right in the face when he opened the door.

So, as the result, Hux called Poe “Bunny” and Poe called Hux “Sponge Bob”.

“Why Sponge Bob?” Finn asked quietly in the living room when Hux went to put Ann into nap, and Ben was helping his mother in the kitchen. 

“Because he is Sponge Bob tight pants,” Poe laughed, not too loudly thanks god, looking at Finn’s face he suddenly understood his confusion, “oh my God, buddy, you didn’t know!”

“Know what?” Finn got even more confused.

“Hux’s name, kid.” Han said next to Poe, that annoying amused smirk on his again.

“He’s never said…wait.” He clamped a hand on his mouth to stop the bursting laugh, “Don’t tell me…!”

“Bob Hux it is!” Poe announced loudly, throwing his hands in the air, and Han laughed so hard that it was hard to catch a breath. 

“God, I hate your family.” Hux announced on the middle of stairs, Poe laughed even harder in respond to that, and Han just rolled his eyes. 

“Han, where is the pepper?” Leia yelled from kitchen, something cracking sound was alarming loud, Finn sat up and eyed Poe inquiringly, but Poe answered with the only way he could: shrug. 

“On the top shelf, can’t you see it?” Han respond with a similar volume yell. 

“If I can see it, why bother asking, you crazy old man?” Leia said loudly, Ben said something quietly, and rushed out of kitchen, shake his head to Poe.

“You damn princess, it is right there!” Han dragged himself out of couch, walked into kitchen while complaining under his breath.

“How should I know? I don’t know how to cook!” Leia argued, and Han sounded frustrated and annoyed, “Then what were you doing the past three hours?”

“Following those god forsaken receipts, you can do it, how hard can it be?” She responded without thinking. Poe burst into laugh, lay his head on Finn’s shoulder, the latter couldn’t help but smile. 

“Says the women wo can’t find pepper!” He yelled even louder, that made Hux sighed angrily and turned back to bedroom to check on Ann, in case she got waked up and scared. “Get out of here, go talk to that big deal boy, I don’t want us starve to death on Thanksgiving!”

“Big deal boy?” Poe looked up from where he lay on Finn’s shoulder, eyes lighting up from all the laughing. 

“Don’t. Ask.” Finn could only answer dryly before Leia came out of Kitchen, he stood up and hugged the shorter woman. 

“So happy to finally meet you, Finn, you know my son had been talking about you nonstop for years, he’s driving us crazy.” Leia winked at him, and Finn could swear Poe was blushing, that was so adorable.

“I’m sure the turkey was burned, but your dad would figure something out, he always does.” Leia kissed both Poe and Ben on the forehead before sat next to Finn, holding his hand tightly, “now, tell me, Finn Trooper, what’s your plan with my baby boy?”

“Mama!” Poe blushed in a deeper shade of red and protested loudly, but Leia shot him down with a single stare. 

Wow, how stupid Finn could be to assume Han Solo was the scary one in Organa-Solo family.


End file.
